marvinmarvinfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of Marvin, Marvin. This episode received an audience of 2.606 million viewers. Plot The episode begins with the Forman family yelling in fear from the sight of Marvin, who is still in alien form and forgot to turn on his human form. After turning into human form, the family invites him to play their board game with them. They tell him to spin, which when they are referring to the dial, Marvin takes it literally. Marvin becomes dizzy from the constant spinning and falls over the table, ruining the board game. The next scene starts with Marvin explaining to Liz Forman why he ate six boxes of cereal, which is due to him having five stomachs, yet one of them is for mating calls. Teri enters, stressing over her candidate speech for school. After wanting a bowl of cereal, Marvin regurgitates it, yet some spills on her speech. The next scene cuts to Teri advertising her campaign, yet failing. Cliff Drill enters the scene, causing nothing but an argument. He shows he wins supporters by showing off his abs. Teri becomes determined to win the race after thinking of all of the things that will happen if she does. Pop-Pop begins to discuss with Marvin how he should go to school and Marvin even asks the parents. After consideration, Marvin is decided not to go to school after an encounter with the family dog. Henry decides to distract the parents to sneak Marvin out the house yet uses the excuse of “space puberty”. Marvin confronts Teri at school after she admits to not finding any sponsors. Teri, angered at this, tells Marvin to pretend he does not know her, which Marvin takes in a humorous way. In class, Marvin is shown to be the new kid, yet in a strange way and even makes a friend. Marvin is then shown to be hiding and tells Teri that he released the animals in science class. His ability to talk to animals is revealed and a rat tells him that Cliff Drill stole Teri’s campaign posters. Cliff is revealed to have done this, only resulting in Marvin to be pinned against the wall. Teri interferes with the imminent fight and makes a speech against how Marvin is about to be pounded due to him being different and about how we are all different. But Cliff wants to fight with Marvin. But Marvin moved so fast and Cliff finishes exausted. Marvin pushes him in the trash.Teri wins the school campaign. Liz and Bob are shown to be worried about Marvin’s “space puberty” yet are shown to be fooled. Marvin returns and the parents are calm, yet they in turn ground Marvin and Henry, which makes Marvin feel like a true American teenager. Trivia *This episode drew Nickelodeon's lowest new show audience ever. Running Gags *Marvin not understanding Earth. *(Throughout the series in some episodes) Henry getting grounded. *Henry being naughty. *Teri talking about the election. Goofs *The shadows of the Alien Marvin don't match the Alien shape (probably due to a CGI flaw). *(Both a Goof in Pilot and Ice Pop-Pop) When Teri opens her locker, it is not the same spot as when she did it in Ice Pop-Pop. *Teri's campaign speech paper would've been fine since the liquid from Marvin didn't touch it and it is shown to have no marks or splotches on it, it looked normal. *Marvin said to Teri he saved a rat, two bunnies, five chicks and an iguana. But in the box, there wasn't an iguana. It was a bearded dragon. **It's possible that he did not know. Quotes Teri: I'm still afraid of the dark. Marvin: It's not my fault your human music makes me lose control! Marvin:'''I was informed by a labatory rodent! '''Henry: '''That was an epic walk! Murray peed on 5 trees, 2 bushes and a squashed racoon!!! '''Pop-Pop: '''Go use that 5th stomach of yours to get some girls... just don't yack on them! '''Henry: ''(On phone) Shut up! Shut up! Seriously though, dude, shut up! '''Teacher: Fine. Just give me your last name for my attendance sheet.' Marvin: M'''y last name is For- '''Teri: ''(Clears throut)'' Marvin: '''My last name is...Marvin! '''Teacher: Marvin Marvin? Wow, someone's life is worse than mine. Marvin: '''If you're going to whisper, please speak into my hearing organs. They are located in where you humans refer to as the butt! '''Bob: ''(Leans down and whispers) The movie was surposed to be a secret. '''Marvin:' I can't hear you! Come closer! Bob: 'You know what, I have to go to work. '''Teri: '''Our only wittness is a mime?! '''Liz: '''It's your turn to spin. '''Marvin: '''Okay! ''(Spins around on the spot) '''Teri: '''Marvin! By spin, we meant spin the dial! '''Marvin: '''Oh. (Lies down on coffee table) '''Liz: Oh, you're grounded too, Marvin Marvin: Really? I'm grounded? Liz: Oh yeah. Marvin: I finally feel like a real American teenager! Marvin's friend: Two friends in one day! When it rains it pours! Category:2012 Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2012 Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes